


Stucky

by Ssbrokeass



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssbrokeass/pseuds/Ssbrokeass
Summary: Imagine steve would maybe have a big knife kink and bucky seemed to be down with it until he saw just a tab bit of blood or a mark on him and he'd immediately call it





	Stucky

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @matttmurcock and thank @brendons_boozy & @tomlinsrogers on Twitter for this if you like it but if you hate it bully them😤

I feel like steve would maybe have a big knife kink and bucky seemed to be down with it until he saw just a tab bit of blood or a mark on him and he'd immediately call it

And he just apologizes profusely feeling so bad and just wanting to take care of him and not see a scratch on him, and the fact that it's because of him he feels so much worse and steve ends up taking care of bucky cause he's like a minute away form sending himself onto a panic attack

Like bucky would be like "stevie I'm so sorry please, please forgive me" and steve would start saying anything to clam him cause he couldn't stand seeing bucky beat himself up over this, he kept reassuring him he was fine, he was ok, and that he didn't hurt him, and bucky would just be a sobbing mess in steve's arms. He'd eventually get bucky to stop crying, and he'd pick bucky up, set him in the tub with him in his lap as he washed him, whispering soothing words to him the entire time. 

After the bath he helped dry and dress him, knowing he won't be quite responsive to much, he'd go into the kitchen, bucky right by his side, his face hidden in steve's neck as steve made a light snack for him. After steve made the snack they'd go back into there room, lay down, bucky curled up agents steve as steve fed him, then put on bucky's favorite movie and eventually fall asleep.


End file.
